


Running up to that hill

by Linlin_940322



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linlin_940322/pseuds/Linlin_940322
Summary: Dante 觉得如果能将时间回归出生之前，也许他和Vergil的关系会不一样。随后他看到了他希望看到的存在。
Relationships: Vergil&Dante
Kudos: 11





	Running up to that hill

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇看上去不像是新年贺文的贺文  
> 以及，我想给2D一个哥哥_(:з」∠)_！

这是一座废弃的教堂，准确来说应该是2分钟前刚刚废弃的。

混乱的瓦砾堆里，那个红衣白发的男子将忏悔室挖了出来随后侧头看了看四周，用剑插起一个苟延残喘的恶魔，将它塞入了神父的神圣座位上，一把关上了门，自己则来到了另一侧。

几秒的寂静之后，他开口道：

“我不相信你，但既然都在说你教会世人以爱，那也顺便为这个被血缘缠身的男人点亮一盏灯吧......你准备好了吗？那我就当你准备好了，以下是所要述说以及忏悔的。”

说到这，他抬眼看了从木栅栏外努力渗透进来的惨白月光，阿尔忒弥斯的眼泪洒进那双冰蓝色的眼中。忏悔这个词放在之前的之前是绝对不会从他口中出现的，但现在，仅仅是这一刻，这个词汇因心中那片碎片中孤独的旅人亲手种下的种子，随着时间渐渐生根发芽，随着结出痛苦的果实通过枝干从他嘴里生长了出来。收回目光，他重新将目光聚集到面前忏悔室的木窗上，继续开口说着：

“感谢你的耐心。我曾经有间房子，曾经有父母，曾经有个哥哥。然而我身上留着的血液不仅让这些消失了，还带来了一系列的厄运。过去我生活的地方有人说过双生子是一种诅咒，当然与不相信你一样，我也不相信这些。我现在也不相信这些，但当我看着他从我面前跌入悬崖，当我看着被隐藏的他被我亲手打碎，我开始相信——”

此时硬币被弹起的声响在狭小的空间里响起，那枚不知从哪个酒馆拿来的幸运硬币在空中旋转几圈后落到了那个男人的手中。不，不是，并不是，他心里明白这枚幸运硬币也不过是沙漠中的海市蜃楼。两面都一样的作弊硬币在这几年的孤独中偶尔缓解了他内在的干渴，但他依旧是不幸的代表。

“我才是不幸的存在。”白发男子抬起头，带着察觉不到的悲哀。

“......我可以让时间暂停数秒，但我无法让时间倒退，既然你是他们口中‘万能的主’，那我想和你做个交易。也许万能的你能让时间倒退，退回到我和Vergil的小时候......不，退回到我们父母认识，交往，婚姻的时候，让我回归那片黑暗，而在其中让Vergil用脐带将我扼杀，吞噬我，作为独子诞生。你可以做到吗？全知全能的主啊。”

依旧没有回应，昏暗的寂静中只有对面看不明的空间内传来利爪划过木门的吱呀声。男子没有立刻开口，只是再一次将硬币抛向空中之后等待其落到掌心后开口：

“......但就算没了我，Vergil他依旧是那个家伙。固执到极点，顽固到讨厌，自己认定的目标就会一路走下去。高傲的脑袋从来不会回头去看看自己到底惹出多大的麻烦，他那种性格也许是已经把自己的心也给冻了起来。这样的话，没了我，谁会给他去给他擦屁股，又有谁...会想现在这样还在念着他？”  
那个男人在忏悔室内站起身，从枪带内拔出陪伴着他许久的那柄黑色手枪，对准了面前看不真切的木窗。

“我虽然不相信你，但你还是让我看清了一点。他什么也不会改变，他不会因为别人而改变，他就是这样的家伙。而改变的一直都只是我而已。”

“谢谢你了，阿门”  
那是一声枪响，震碎了黑夜中的宁静，掩盖了前来黑影的脚步声。

他战败了，Vergil努力让自己清醒着，在他近乎支离破碎的思维里努力维持着。被魔帝揉碎的骄傲如同他至最后一刻都不愿放开的阎魔刀，强行被撕裂，丢弃，重组，成了一个他不愿意承认的存在。但就算如此，阎魔刀与他之间的联系一直若有若无的维系着，因此在他重新清醒之后就算是身体已残破不堪，他也必须去找到属于他的阎魔刀，即使他两无异。

他没有更多时间了，他必须要...完成那件事。

阎魔刀的碎片与他一样渴望成为一体，重新变为美丽到令人胆寒的那一刃。碎片带着Vergil切开空间与时间，引领着他来到这座崩塌的教堂前。他迈开步子蹒跚向前，朝着枪声响起的地方晃去。不得不说Vergil依旧喜欢不上这种会发出咆哮的武器，只有他那团一直热情如同燃烧火炉的双胞胎兄弟会对此着迷，不断强调着自己的存在，这点从他小时候开始就从未改变过。还记得他小时候——

小时候发生了什么？

Vergil踩在一块掉落的木块上身形略微一歪，手撑在残破的墙上发出轻微的摩擦声。他发现很久很久以前的幼年记忆就是一个潘多拉魔盒，他打开了它，放出了痛苦疾病暴虐，他承认他吓坏了，他关上了它。而现在Vergil发现他已经看不到残留的美好了，他快要忘记了。  
Vergil伸手抿着嘴努力将自己支撑起来，手与墙壁接触发出了沙沙声，抬脚向前迈了一步，他停下了脚步，他知道他不会忘记一件事。

“Dante......”

随着飘渺声音一同落地的还有残破的木门，激起的沙土中一柄枪口稳稳的对准了他，Vergil知道在白色额发之下那对与自己一样的眼睛正盯着自己。他略微撇头用余光看向他所熟悉的魔力源头，在月光的映照下露出隐藏在披风下那种皲裂的脸，随后他们在互相在对方脸上看到了略微的惊讶。

这也许只是一个很像Dante的人，或者，Dante把自己的血留给别人......不，他与自己不同，他并不承认自己的力量，懦弱的想成为人类。明明是双生子，想法却背道而驰。

"Dante。"vergil沙哑着嗓音再一次吐出了这个词。

这是一个闹铃，将面前举着枪的雕像惊醒。Dante并没有松开紧皱的眉头，甚至连枪口都没有一丝颤抖，他依旧用那双冰蓝目光盯着面前他不敢确认的人。然后他扣在板机上的手指没有犹豫，又一声爆破冲出枪口。vergil的战斗本能让他随即后仰躲开枪口，但目前脆弱的身体让他无法保持平衡，狼狈的坐在地上的同时披风的兜帽从头顶滑落，他的不甘与懊恼同月光一起流到了Dante的脚下，打碎了覆盖在脸上的坚冰，几乎是瞬间他将手枪收回枪带单膝跪到vergil的身边，伸出的手在指尖要触碰到Vergil的脸颊时停了下来。

示弱等同于投降，但对于斯巴达留下的两个孩子来说，他们从不低头，从不认输，面对敌人如此，在相互之间更是如此，而对于自己那个武装到心里的哥哥来说这应该就是他无论如何都会紧握在手中的最后筹码。而就在刚才Dante意识到自己已经跨入了那道雷区，耳边传来幻影剑浮动于空中的嗡嗡声，他没有移动，只是抬起眼神与面前他认为早已消散的幻影对视，再被幻影剑贯穿钉在地上时也没有想要挪开视线。

“Vergil......”那是一声叹息，没有挣扎的痛苦，没有故意的挑衅。

摇晃站起身步步逼近的Vergil紧皱眉头看着被轻易打到在地的Dante，他意识到了有什么变了——这也是无法避免的，自己在分裂重组中不知过了多久，时间在半魔身上变化并没有人类这么大却也依旧流淌着。但他的兄弟，不应该是现在这样任自己宰割，他应该如同黑夜中的锐利战火，而不是这般如同风中摇曳的那点烛光。这令他感到不满。

“规则，Dante。”

“你已经死了，Vergil。”静默几秒之后，躺在地上的白发男子阖眼，答非所问，在幻影剑直指胸口时也没有更多的语气变化，“不仅仅是一次。”

Vergil本还想说些什么，但努力维持的纷乱思绪已经飘到了其他重点上。从被穿透的伤口中流出的腥甜血液吸引了他的注意。他弯腰伏在自己双生上方低头凑近伤口，伸出舌尖舔过光滑切口。充满魔力的血液在舌尖绽放出阵阵甜味。Vergil想起来了，这确实是Dante的味道，在记忆里也只有他是特别喜甜的家伙。每次的餐后甜点自己总得让出半个给这个贪得无厌的甜食扫荡者，这个习惯他似乎到现在都没有改变，甜到连血液里都似乎有着草莓的香气。

草莓的味道也并不是不能接受，Vergil想着。他解除了幻影剑，略微侧头将舌尖探出切口，将它在身下人时不时的颤抖中打开，让血液涌出随后吮吸干净。来自Dante的味道与魔力让他无法停止渴求。他的身体干渴的近乎皲裂，而现在在这位沙漠旅人面前极其幸运的出现了一汪绿洲。

“Vergil，你...咳！！！”

Dante被这个Vergil的动作搞懵了。看着他掉入魔界，看着他在面前消散，始终Dante还抱着一丝希望，还觉得Vergil依旧在某处他未涉足的地方继续追寻着他所谓的力量。但在了结魔界帝王之后他回归人类世界，他就将希望摔成了一片片绝望，就如带他离开现在就躺在自己口袋里的那片阎魔刀碎片。他很明白阎魔刀对他的兄弟而言是一种怎么样的象征，既然如此，自己的希望在他面前就变得突然可笑之极。而现在Vergil的出现Dante竟一时不愿意相信这就是他，但从对方身上传来薄弱却熟悉的魔力以及在口袋中不断共鸣的阎魔刀碎片让Dante皱着眉头闭上了眼睛。伤口被打开的疼痛他可以忍受，他痛苦的是为何他的兄弟回以这副姿态重新出现在自己面前，再一次点燃他的希望。

他张嘴轻声呼喊了兄弟的名字，得到的回应却是熟悉的荧蓝色刺入颈部。铁锈味充满口腔，窒息让自己呛咳不断，而本埋在自己肩头的脑袋顺着血液一路向上来到脖颈处的伤口，略凉的舌尖游走在皮肤之上舔舐溢出的鲜红。他不需要他的回应，他需要的是他本身，一旦意识到这些Dante的手指轻微抽搐了在地面上抓出几道沟壑，随后抬手勾住了Vergil挂在身上的披风。Vergil似乎是感受到了他的拉扯，他停下了动作伸手将干涩的手掌覆盖上了Dante的眼睛，但只是平静了一秒，Dante在黑暗里感受到的是脖颈处传来撕咬的剧烈疼痛，他忍不住发出一声低声呜咽。

他们所信仰的“主”都是假的。

Vergil的“饥饿”暂时得到了平复，他抓回自己的理智从Dante的脖颈处抬起头，一边舔去唇边还沾染着的鲜血，一丝一毫的美味他都不会放过。他松开手看着胸口起伏呼吸着的双生，没有怜悯没有歉意，他知道这些在他们两人之间是不需要的感情。在对方将目光重新与自己对视时，Vergil再次低下了头，这次的目标是Dante被血染红的唇。他听到了一阵叹息，之后是Dante那双带着手套的手抚上自己的脸颊，手指向后滑入发丝间将他向下轻扯，张开嘴巴迎接了他的掠夺。血腥气随着两人的唇间交织弥漫，如同站在悬崖上的两人对此却甘之如饴，一旦失去将会摔的粉身碎骨。

Vergil用门齿轻咬住Dante的舌尖将他带入自己口中吮吸着，唾液与血液一丝一毫他都不会放过。借此传来的魔力暂时缓和了他的身体状况，但恶魔的习性又让他贪得无厌想要更多。松开那块可怜的肉块，Vergil在还未来得及收回舌头，张嘴略微喘息的Dante还未反应过来之时稍许用力咬住了他的下唇，如同一个不舍得放弃棒棒糖的孩子将渗出的血液全部舔舐，再一次他含住下唇，在半魔体质让伤口愈合之前吮吸了一下，仰头终于放过了Dante的嘴唇。不得不说，最适合他兄弟的颜色永远是红色，红肿的嘴唇，嘴角还带着淡红的唾液，脸颊上的绯红，微红的眼眶，Vergil嘴角下意识的上扬，是他造就的这一画面，他还可以得到更多。

“……如果你还需要更多，就继续。”  
Dante抓了抓Vergil后脑勺的发根，略有悲伤的眼神在他布满裂痕的脸上游荡。Vergil知道他的兄弟更贴近人类，他的共情能力永远在自己之上，只是因为他不需要这些懦弱。但他也明白Dante在某些时刻能感受到自己需要什么，而恶魔血统则让他们不会隐藏欲望。Vergil扬了扬下巴，Dante则松开手从手套开始脱下衣物。这件红黑配色，有着高领却又略微露出胸膛的紧身衣物与残留在Vergil记忆里那并不贴身，仅靠枪带维系的大衣比起来更符合他的审美观念，但这并不是他的重点，魔力的引诱让他将目光放上了但丁精瘦健美的身体，身体深处的饥饿又开始叫嚣，他确实需要更多。

Dante今天才知道自己的兄弟在做爱的时候还会有咬人的坏习惯，当然不是情趣的那种轻咬，而是实打实的留下一圈牙印。但对于疼痛Dante已经习惯，甚至是依恋。他遭遇的伤痛太多了多到他开始习惯，他失去的痛苦太多了所以他将这些难得的回忆统统都装进内心那个大衣柜里，胡乱地堆在里面然后将门关上。半魔的体质无法让伤痕久留，但目前Dante却并不想让身上的齿痕消失。

“唔……！”  
左胸前的刺痛让Dante回神，他低头看向埋在胸前舔吻着伤口，另一只手正滑过腰窝准备继续向下进攻的Vergil，随后眯眼低声带着颤抖叫了一声。他的腰在Vergil臂弯中颤抖，他身上是Vergil留下的齿痕——他终究还是接受了Vergil还活着的这个事实，普罗米修斯为他偷来的火苗点燃了身体内几近熄灭的希望，这温暖的他想落泪。而爱与欲望融合在一起让他无法拒绝Vergil的索求。Dante不着痕迹的耸了耸鼻子，张嘴咬破舌尖，伸出舌头向Vergil索吻的同时解开了自己的裤子。

“……哈啊，啊…Vergil，你，可以直接进去。”  
他不会回避疼痛，疼痛让他能记住Vergil的存在，这是他的一部分。

Dante认真的觉得Vergil如果学会了温柔，那一定是另外一个世界的事。Vergil整个人都与他的武器和战斗方式一般直接。他带着破旧战术手套的手分开了Dante的腿随后将自己的勃起对准后穴试图进入。过于紧致让一开始就变得有些困难，Vergil发出了一声咂舌而Dante则因为钝痛哼叫出声，他紧紧抓着Vergil的披风仰头张开嘴呼吸着试图放松自己，但也算是杯水车薪。  
这次先失去耐心的是Vergil，他靠着身后的断墙坐下伸手扯着Dante的头发略微用力将人向自己胯间引导。Dante明白自己的兄弟是想做些什么，他双手撑着地面塌下腰向前爬了两步之后低头含住了那根。他并没有相关的经验，能做到的也就只是舌头贴着柱面尽可能的弄湿它，舔吻过后他张嘴努力慢慢将勃起纳入自己口中，压迫与窒息感让Dante需要慢慢去适应。在放松喉头努力吞下，鼻尖碰到Vergil的耻毛的时候Dante都有些意外。  
不得不说作为第一次深喉而言Dante完成的相当不错，而他也获得了相应的奖赏。Vergil眯眼看着被阿尔忒弥斯披上白纱的Dante，性器被含入的温暖与喉头的紧致让他低吟出声，更多的则是面前他那永远不服输的兄弟匍匐于前的身姿，月光在他塌下的腰部造出迷人的阴影。他热爱这种视觉享受，于是他伸手，手指划过Dante的肩胛骨，随后轻柔的插入发丝揉了揉对方的头皮，他开口带着低喘：

“……Dante。”  
“嗯！……唔……！”

Vergil低沉的嗓音在耳边炸开，一股电流顺着脊柱一路向下，让Dante不住夹了夹腿来稳住身形。许久未听到Vergil的声音对Dante而言是一种刺激，他眯了眯眼睛忍住眼眶中的酸涩，上下开始吞吐口中的性器，Vergil时不时发出的低喘让他身上的热度越来越高，直到Dante感受到后脑勺传来一些拉扯感，他松开性器用手指抹去嘴唇与那根之间连着的银丝看向Vergil。

Vergil向他伸出了手。

当Dante跪坐在Vergil腿上让整个性器进入自己体内时两个人都忍不住发出一声叹息。Dante低头伏在Vergil的肩头喘息了一会之后坐起身伸手扶住了Vergil的脸颊，他盯着那双与自己一样的眼睛，深深的看着似乎是要钉入自己瞳孔深处。Vergil以为面前的兄弟就要哭了，但他没有，他只是深深的看着他，随后闭上眼睛将自己的额头与他的额头贴在一起。

“我不知道，你为什么会变成这样。”  
“…哈啊，但，Vergil你在找寻什么……嗯。”  
“你需要这个，不是吗。”

说完Dante扬头，将脖颈暴露在Vergil的视线下。摇晃的视线中脖颈处传来啃咬的疼痛，流血的晕眩与燃烧上头的性欲交织在一起让Dante以为自己要融化在月光之中，或是在这月光之中与Vergil合二为一。

也许，人类口中的“主”也并非全然虚伪。

“…哈啊，Vergil，Ver……Verge唔嗯…！”  
“……Dan…te…”

高潮逼近时Dante模糊的感觉到Vergil的手扣住了自己的后脑勺将他扯进，他不住呻吟的嘴被充满血腥气味的亲吻堵上，他与Vergil在口中纠缠着，如同衔尾之蛇。一时间，他觉得自己真的会被Vergil吞噬，成为他体内的一部分，而Vergil终究会回来。

最终浪潮将两人一同吞没。

阎魔刀的碎片回到了Vergil的手里，但并未完全回复。Vergil能感觉到它依旧在远处指引着他。他需要离开了，就算现在的魔力已经能稳定一段时期，但也支撑不了太久。

“……”  
他知道那个与他记忆里完全不同的内敛Dante正在盯着他。  
“你我之间的胜负，只有这点是不会改变的。”他运用手中的阎魔刀碎片勉强切开一个空间入口，在跨进去前顿了顿脚步，最终还是侧头看了眼那个沉默站在身后的身影，随后消失在了关闭的入口后。

“……就如我说的那般。”  
在第一抹阳光在山头出现时，Dante闭眼摇了摇头，嘴角却扬起了一丝笑容，“他永远不会改变。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的各位！希望你们可以喜欢——


End file.
